Five Nights at Freddy's 4
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: The year is 2025 Twilight Sparkle and Freddy's Pizza has opened and families are already flooding the place . however another mystery is about to unfold for this family . The mystery of the bite of 83


Chapter 1 tomorrow is another day

 **a/n: Sorry I didn't release another FNAF story , but I have been quite busy with working on my recording gaming setup , but I'm back and I'm getting into the swing of things starting with this one and another one that called 'Another World' a story that includes mostly Creepypastas not sure when I'll have it released probably around the month of October I think , Enjoy**

 _ **Location : Buckingham Colorado**_

 _ **Year : 2025**_

Ever since the burning of Fazbears Fright and the rescue of the animatronics , the police didn't suspect foul play , but did suspect faulty wiring .

Myself and the other animatronics sighed in relief knowing what we know now .

"Well guys , I think that it's safe to say that each and every single one of us are finally safe from it all" I said . "That's true , and thankfully the nightmare of having Vincent alive is over" said Toy Freddy .

"Ah reckon ya'll are right , ah mean think about it here we have his daughter and wife living here" said Applejack. "Yea , this was no coincidence think it was something sent by Jacob Thorn the very spirit of the puppet he said it was a gift" I said.

Through out the entire day we simply hung around the living room talking about what had happened , some pleasant some …. not so much . Eventually night had fallen , and each and every single one of us had went to our rooms to sleep in for the night , boy were we not prepared for what as about to happen . Everyone went into sleep mode or 'bed' as we humans come to call it . But that's when some kind of surge happened , all at once we vanished .

 _ **Location : Unknown**_

 _ **Time : 1983**_

 **Adam's POV**

Eventually we all came to , Toy Foxy was the first one to awaken . "Um , Adam where are we?" asked Toy Foxy confused .

"I'm not sure myself , but I think we are in some kind of house at least from our current surroundings" I said . That's when the other animatronics came to , most of them were confused , either that or some of them were still in sleep mode .

Finally they awoke , and thank goodness that they did . "Alright , lets head down that hallway , hopefully we can find some kind of answers as to where we are and as to what the date is" I said . Nodding we mostly helped the other animatronics to there feet and proceeded down the hallway .

I knocked on the door first , knowing that someone was inside ,I decided to proceed inside and I what I saw surprised me , this kid was in his bed and from what I could tell he was frightened out of his mind . "Listen , myself and my friends want to help you" I said .

"yes , we all want to know your name" added Toy Foxy . "My name is Jack , Jackson Fazbear" said Jackson .

"Nice to meet you I'm Adam , this is Toy Foxy , Freddy , Bonnie , Chica , Foxy , Toy Bonnie , Toy Chica , Toy Freddy , Twilight Sparkle , Rainbow Dash , Rarity , Applejack , Scootaloo , Applebloom , Sweetie Belle , Pinkie Pie , Fluttershy , Princess Luna , Nightmare Moon , Queen Chrysalis , The Marionette , BB , JJ , Fredbear or Golden Freddy , Vinyl Scratch , Octavia , Trixie , Spike , Krocko , Penelope , Messy , Rosy , Robert , Candy the bat , Bluey , Cory , Domino , Flotsam , Jukkapirate , Orville , Penny and Pirate Kelly" I said .

"It's nice to meet all of you , listen there are monsters that look like the four of you that are out to get me and there not friendly like you all are" said Jackson . "Do you have any kind of defense at all?" I asked . "I only have the doors , and my flashlight" said Jackson .

 _I guess they don't have any kind of camera system setup here , that's fine I'll just have to work with what I've got_ I thought . "Micheal , now you said that there are animatronics that look like Freddy , Bonnie , Chica and Foxy , are there more?" I asked .

"Yes , we have one that looks like Fred Bear and we have a I think a really scary one" said Jackson with fear in his voice . "Alright lets just cut to the chase , who's this nightmare looking animatronic that looks like Fredbear?" I asked .

"He looks like Fredbear but I just call him …. Nightmare" said Jackson . _Nightmare … sounds like an odd name for a scary looking animatronic , I need to do some research and find out more as best I can_ I thought . "Well do you have any parents or siblings?" I asked . "yea , but my brother really doesn't care all that much about me" admitted Jackson .

I thought this over and I then began to make the connections . "Jackson , I need you to tell me the date it's very important that I know this" I said . "Well it's September 1st ,1983" said Jackson .

 _September ? , the bite of 83 , it was never mentioned by the company , it would stem to make sense however though I'll need to look into it more hopefully the animatronics can provide me with information_ I thought .

"Alright thanks , since this is YOUR first night were sticking around , now how do we know if there coming?" I asked .

"Use the radio , it will let yo know due to there breathing besides keep the door closed until there gone" said Jackson . I nodded ,and ordered the other animatronics to take up positions and to keep Jackson company while we handled this .

So far we kept the nightmare looking animatronics at bay , but that was when my animatronic friends saw nightmare looking versions of themselves . This I wasn't expecting at all . I told the animatronics to stay focused, and to just survive the night . So far everything young jackson was kept happy with stories , games among other things . While myself , and the animatronics were working . It wasn't easy , and according to the radio we either had Nightmare Bonnie or Nightmare Chica coming . _Oh this isn't fair , how we can tell one moan from another ?_ I thought .

 _ **6 PM**_

 _ **The next morning**_

 _ **Location : Twilight Sparkle and Freddies Pizza**_

 _ **closing time**_

 _ **Adam's POV**_

"Look guys , that first night with that Micheal kid makes me think that either A: this is an elaborate trap set recently by Vincent before he died or B : it's some kind of flashback that we are reliving from the past , and somehow a lost spirit has contacted us and dragged us to his 'nightmare' and we are now apart of it ,to fight off the nightmare looking versions of Freddy , Foxy , Chica , Bonnie, and Fred bear plus Fred Bear himself"I said .

"IF that's true , then apparently this isn't something that we animatronics have felt before" pointed out Twilight . I turned in her direction ,curious as to where she was going with what she had brought up . "Alright you got my attention, now I'm curious" .

"Good , us animatronics being pulled into some kind of ancient memory that none of us have expereienced before , which also means that the spirits of Freddy , Foxy , Chica and Bonnie may or may not lived that memory themselves" pointed out Twilight .

I thought this over and knew that she might be onto something with what she had just said and what mankind knew about the dreaming world and what it held .

When we dream we mostly see our own dreams or those dying but in there point of view or something of that nature . However the more I thought about it , the more I knew that I was going to arrive at some sort of conclusion sooner or later .

Meanwhile the CMC were playing around with Discord and Nightmare Moon and Chrysalis . I smiled a soft smile at what was going before , Rainbow and Applejack joined me and saw this as well .

"Ya know, Discord isn't that bad" said Rainbow looking the scene before her . Applejack could only nod in agreement as did I .

We quietly left and joined the other animatronics backstage , Bonnie was tuning up his guitar while I grabbed a random guitar and began to play a certain song that I was having trouble with .

Bonnies ears perked up at the chords that I was using , he began to figure them out himself and before he knew it , he was playing Midnight Hour by Wilson Picket however though .

He went right into the bass riff that I was struggling with . He then started to sing , the lyrics almost as if he knew the song himself . I scratched my head wondering as to how in the world of Fazbear he knew that song . Ignoring that I then decided to have all the animatronics loaded up into a tractor trailer , and hauled to my place .

Only Toy Foxy wanted to ride in the front, of the truck. So far the people of Buckingham colorado treated the animatronics as if they were human . And you really don't see that everyday , on the ride home me and Toy Foxy talked .

"So , what do you think will happen when we arrive back in this dream or flashback?" asked Toy Foxy . "It's hard to say mostly , more than likely Micheal will be glad to see us and at at the sametime scared out of his mind about the Nightmare Animatronics lurking now in his closet and even under and on his bed" I said . She nodded in agreement , at that and decided to take a nap by going into sleep mode .

 _ **Hours later**_

We arrived home and that's when I saw parts laying around and someone or should I say somepony trying to build an animatronic . I spotted Trixie attempting that , almost made me chuckle at her antics . Ignoring that I began to pick up the parts and began assembly of a new animatronic.

Finally I was able to reconstruct what Toy Foxy looked like . I named her 'Mangle' not that anyone minded though . She opened her eyes ,and looked down at me . I looked up at her the both of us stared at each other until someone interrupted us .

"Excuse me , you should take a look at something on the news" said Toy Freddy . "I'm Adam and I'm the one that built you" I said . "A pleasure to meet you , I'm Mangle" said Mangle . We quickly got out of the current room and walked towards the living room and took a seat while the other animatronics to stood around the couch .

 _ **News Anchor " in today's top stories , the animatronic named 'Spring Bonnie' or Spring Trap is suddenly missing , it was once property of Fredbears Family Diner , and once the property of Fazbear Entertainment , and what most people tend to believe possessed by some angry spirit . Not a single person came forward to identify the one possessing the animatronic let alone find some kind of way to open it . Hopefully someone can so Police can track it down , said animatronic looks like Bonnie the Bunny , so if you see this animatronic contact the Buckingham police department that is all"**_

they were shocked as well as I . Vincent cheated death ?


End file.
